Vinewood Ditties/Spoofs
TV channels *RKO Network was spoofed several times on the program. *RKO Sports was spoofed several times on the program. *RKO News Network was spoofed several times on the program. *Ultra TV was spoofed several times on the program. *UltraToons Network was spoofed several times on the program. *CCC, CNT, Weazel and MeTV was spoofed several times on the program. *ABC, CBS, PBS, NBC, TBS and Today was spoofed several times on the program. *BBC was spoofed several times on the program. *BBC One, BBC Two and BBC Three was spoofed several times on the program. *ITV was spoofed several times on the program. *Australian Broadcasting Company was spoofed several times on the program. *CER Two was spoofed several times on the program. *The ITV1 "Celebrities" idents was spoofed several times on the program. *ITV2, ITV3 & ITV4 was spoofed several times on the program. *Disney Channel, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network & Discovery Family (formerly Hub Network) was spoofed several times on the program. *AHK was spoofed several times on the program. *Mega Terebi was spoofed several times on the program. *SDH was spoofed several times on the program. *Makezai Terebi was spoofed several times on the program. *The UltraToons Network "Celebrities" idents was spoofed several times on the program. *The Disney Channel "Wand" idents was spoofed several times on the program. *Fox, Fox Movies, Fox Action Movies and Fox Family Movies was spoofed several times on the program. *HBO was spoofed several times on the program. *Disney XD (formerly Jetix and Toon Disney) was spoofed several times on the program. *ABC Family was spoofed several times on the program. *Family Channel was spoofed several times on the program. *CITV was spoofed several times on the program. *Carlton, Yorkshire, Granadia and Tyne Tees was spoofed several times on the program. *London Weekend, ATV, Anglia, Central, HTV West, Television Southwest, Westcountry & Westward was spoofed several times on the program. *ESPN, TSN & TSN2 was spoofed several times on the program. *TV1, TV2, TV3, NTV7, 8TV & TV9 (were Malaysia) was spoofed several times on the program. *Televisa was spoofed several times on the program. *Me-TV was spoofed several times on the program. *FYI, Crime + Investigation, DMAX & HGTV was spoofed several times on the program. *CityTV was spoofed several times on the program. *Channel 4 (Australia) was spoofed several times on the program. *Band (formerly Rede Banderiantes) and Rede Globo was spoofed several times on the program. *The Rede Globo "Glass" idents was spoofed several times on the program. *The ABC "Our ABC" and "Everyone's ABC" idents was spoofed several times on the program. *TCM, AMC, TNT, THT Russia, STS, Russia 1 & M6 was spoofed several times on the program. *M1 was spoofed several times on the program. *Adult Swim, Nick@Nite, G4, Esquire Network and TechTV was spoofed several times on the program. *TV Land, TruTV, E! and StarWorld was spoofed several times on the program. *MTV & VH1 was spoofed several times on the program. *Fox Life was spoofed several times on the program. *Fox Comedy, Star Sports, Fox Sports and Fox Footy was spoofed several times on the program. *RT (Russia Today) was spoofed several times on the program. *Comedy Central was spoofed several times on the program. *HA! TV Comedy Central was spoofed several times on the program. *CNN, Fox News Channel, C-SPAN, MSNBC & The CW was spoofed several times on the program. *RTE One was spoofed several times on the program. *TV3, SVT1 & TG4 was spoofed several times on the program. *AXN, Sony Entertainment Television, AniPlus, BeTV & Animax was spoofed several times on the program. *PTV & ZTV was spoofed several times on the program. *KBS World, tvN, Oh!K, tvN Movies & Sony One was spoofed several times on the program. *TVNZ 1, TVNZ 2, TVNZ Duke & TVNZ On Demand was spoofed several times on the program. *TVB, aTV, TVBS, HKTV & Wa!TV was spoofed several times on the program. *Astro networks (featuring Astro AEC, Astro Wah Lai Toi, Astro TVIQ, etc.) was spoofed several times on the program. *G4 TechTV was spoofed several times on the program. *SVT2 & Tele5 (Germany) was spoofed several times on the program. *France 2, France 3, France 4, France 1 and France 5 was spoofed several times on the program. *NHK was spoofed several times on the program. *Teletoon and YTV was spoofed several times on the program. *RTM Malaysia was spoofed several times on the program. *RTHK, BTV & CCTV was spoofed several times on the program. *CN's Animate Your World was spoofed several times on the program. *KCER-TV was spoofed several times on the program. TV programs *RKO National News was spoofed several times on the program. *Wake Up Morning News was spoofed several times on the program. *Princess Robot Bubblegum was spoofed several times on the program. *The Powerpuff Girls was spoofed on the program as The Powerless and Unsucessful Girls. *Grojband was spoofed on the program as Failband. *Fame or Shame was spoofed on the program as Flame or Death. *Johnny Test was spoofed on the program as Dimitri Test. *Jack Howtizer was spoofed, alongside Jack Howtizer Strikes Again, on the program as Mack Jobstized. *Jack Howtizer Strikes Again was spoofed, alongside Jack Howtizer, on the program as Mack Jobstized Yikes Again and Again!. *I'm Rich was spoofed on the program as I'm Poor. *Undertaker was spoofed on the program as Undertakedown. Movies *Toy Story series was spoofed on the program as Dork Story or Jerk Story. *Fast & Furious series was spoofed on the program as Slow & Crashed. Movie publishers *20th Century Fox was spoofed on the program as 100th Century Crash. *Paramount was spoofed on the program as Deadamount. Business/Products *Frisk was spoofed several times on the program. *FlyBuzz was spoofed several times on the program. *Whiz was spoofed several times on the program. *Higgins Helitours was spoofed several times on the program. Category:TV shows Category:TV shows in 植物填 Category:Television Category:植物填 Category:Spoofs